The present invention relates to overhang arms for rack and pinion jacks of a lifting and depositing device for transportable large containers or the like, in which the rack tracks of the winch assemblies are arranged on support legs for the large containers and the overhang arms are to be fastened to connecting beams at the corners of the large container, and furthermore, viewed from above, the overhang arms have a U-shaped mounting space on the one end for tight fitting reception and incorporation of a connecting beam and a U-shaped guide space at the other end for a support leg with rack track. The large containers can be, for instance, containers, shelters or compartments. However, the device is also suitable for the lifting and depositing or support of worksite huts or the like.
An overhang arm of the above type is known from German Utility Pat. No. 82 35 609. This relatively short arm consists of two C-shaped plates open to the side, which are fastened to a spacing member placed between them. The winch is mounted on the outside of one plate, and its driving pinion projects into the guide space at the one end of the arm and engages with the rack track on the support leg. As a result of the tight construction of the winch, this arm is of relatively great weight, which would be increasingly more difficult with greater arm lengths, as are required, for example, for the loading and unloading of large containers into and from cargo aircraft. It is to be emphasized that after the lifting and depositing device has been used, it can be disassembled into individual parts of relatively low individual weight, so that these parts can be transported and stowed relatively easily.
A lifting and depositing divide for transportable large containers is also known from German Pat. No. 32 24 890, in which overhang arms are used, to which the winch assemblies are detachably fastened by means of cotter pins, so that they can be removed from the overhang arms after termination of the use of the lifting and depositing device. The overhang arms of this known device, however, are not suitable for fastening to the connecting beams on the sides of the container.